Soul of the Gear
by precioustories03
Summary: Kouya felt so angry when he finds out the truth about his brother's death...But in this situation, someone feels the same way too...First CGT fic. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This story was inspired by a fanfic of Riou Genkaku "Farewell… My Master" and a YouTube crush gear video clip. Thanks to them, I would never make this one-shot. I may have some story errors since I don't really remember what happened during the time when Kouya found out the truth about his brother's death but I did my best here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crush Gear, It was produced by Sunrise.

* * *

A confusing wave of anger overwhelmed me.

Currently, I'm at my master's study desk, looking like a gear that had been abandoned. Well, in reality I have been abandoned by my master, leaving me behind as if I were nothing. Slightly above me was Garuda Eagle was sitting on the shelf, his silent presence understanding and comforting. At times like this, I'm thankful for him even though he would always reprimand or mentor me like some teacher whenever I take a rest at home. Really, he was like a terrifying big brother who seemed to exist solely to tease and make my life miserable. But now, he just sat there, looking at me sympathetically from his glass-covered shelf.

Other emotions like betrayal, hurt, and anger was all over me but it was anger that stood out the most. It is maybe because my master felt this to his heart. All I can remember that he was so angry and mad that it also changed my perception for the moment; wanting me to destroy the poor gear that never stood a chance of surviving the dark madness that I exuded at him. The anger that was entirely directed at someone else…well, he only got caught in the way, I feel so sorry for that gear.

But still, I'm quite angry at the person that caused pain and hurt towards my master. He was Carlos, right? The child whom Yuya Marino, my master's older brother, saved four years ago. And this is all because that stupid kid was so careless as to throw his gear in the middle of the road, and so Yuya died. My master, upon hearing the truth of his brother's death, had harbored feelings of hatred ever since. Even I was not spared, I also began to have feelings of human anger but it was still not as great as that of my master.

Only known to us, we, the Crush Gears, have a soul of our own but it is not as complicated as the humans. Our souls exist because our masters' strong spirit breathed theirs into us crush gears. We could never explain why this is happening but it just happens. And so, our souls are the very extensions of the soul of our masters.

It was confusing for me, to feel this kind of things; after all I'm a crush gear. Even though I have a soul, I'm not a human.

I brooded in the corner.

Also because of that kid, Master Kouya lost his temper in the ring and outside of the ring. He destroyed the gear through me and shouted at his friends after that. He blamed Lilika for keeping such a secret from him and wished death upon Carlos. Instead of the cheerful boy that I know, a stranger filled hatred was in his place. I barely knew him.

It was frightening; my last memory of him was leaving his teammates, maybe forever. His whole aura screamed dark revenge.

And I blamed Carlos for all of this, my anger, coupled with my master's anger, was aimed towards him. Because of him, I lost my master.

_Phoenix_

It seems Garuda Eagle choose this time to speak.

_Please understand your master for the moment. He still needs to accept the reality of his brother's death._

If I have eyes, I would have glared at him loathingly. How dare he assume that I am angry at my master?! I could never be angry at my master; all my hatred is nearly the same as my Master, all of it is aimed at Carlos.

_I'm not angry at Kouya-sama, Eagle!! How dare you?!_

And then, a thought crossed my mind, which have been nagging at me since my master and I found out that Carlos was the reason why Yuya died. Garuda Eagle kept his silence; he must have sensed that I have more to say.

_Garuda Eagle, __**don't**__ you hate Carlos for what he did?_

Garuda was surprised at my words. He lapsed into silence for while.

He must have hated Carlos with the same hatred that my master felt, the exact hatred for the person who took Yuya away forever. While I only felt anger because I also reflected my master's anger and the fact that my master ran away because of his hatred, Garuda Eagle should have been the most affected out of all of us since he is the championship crush gear of Yuya Marino.

Because of Yuya and Alex, Garuda Eagle was made into existence. But he was still a lifeless gear at that time. That is until Yuya put his faith into Garuda Eagle that Garuda Eagle felt what it's like to be a Crush Gear. He had life then. Yuya trained him hard, but it was all worth it. Besides, he was itching to fight against his rival, that swan crush gear.

But, it was never to be. Because just before the World Championship, Yuya Marino died. Needless to say, Garuda Eagle was traumatized as he watched it all, as his master got hit by a truck to his sudden death. He was rather thankful that he had to step out of the ring for the next four years…until his master's little brother took him as his own.

Although, he had four years to mourn and contemplate on his master's death, I'm sure that he still blamed Carlos for that accident.

Yet what Garuda Eagle said next shocked me to my core.

_Why should I? Although Master Yuya never wanted to die, he did not regret his decision even during his last few moments of life. He was just glad that little Carlos is safe._

I remained silent due to my shock. Garuda Eagle went on.

_I just hope that Master Kouya would forgive Carlos…you too Phoenix…_

To me, it is still quite impossible to forgive him myself because if Master Kouya still hated Carlos…This flame of the phoenix would always be dimmed and dark with anger and resentment.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it. Actually, I'm planning to make more of these one-shots more in the future but they are in other crush gear POVs. The plots still in my head but if anyone is interested, I might post it here, to make it a series. These are:

1. Gougetsureishiki thoughts about being replaced by Gaiki.

2. The Swan Crush Gear(can anyone give me the name of that crush gear?) thoughts about the seclusive state of his master.

3. Dino Spartan's and Shooting Mirages thoughts about the friendship and trials that they went through with their masters.

I think that's about it hahahaha…REVIEW PLS.


End file.
